


With this Earring...

by GraviTiger



Series: Drabble stories that I may end up writing sequels to [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraviTiger/pseuds/GraviTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until they got back from the old Avengers mansion that Teddy had realized that he had kind proposed to his boyfriend earlier.</p><p>Without giving him a ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With this Earring...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElvenArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenArcher/gifts).



It wasn’t until they got back from the old Avengers mansion that Teddy had realized that he had kind of proposed to his boyfriend earlier.

Without giving him a ring.

Of course that the thought even crossed his mind after being accepted as an Avenger was kind of ridiculous, but still there.

His boyfriend, correction fiancé, was currently laying on his bed starring up at the ceiling, obviously still slightly in shock and seeming to be contemplating the meaning of life.

And here he was worrying about the fact that he didn’t have a ring to get him.

A sigh escaped his lips and he brought his hand up to rub at the many piercings in his ear, a long comforting gesture. Then it hit him as he brushed a gold earring that he had placed in the center of his collection of hoops earlier. The earring was one of his first and one that had been given to him by his mom.

Without thinking he quickly popped the earring out. 

“Hey Billy, you said you always wanted an earring right?” 

The warlock looked at his fiancé in confusion. “Yeah…. What are you getting at?”

“Come here for a sec,” the shape shifter asked as he motioned the other teen over.

Curious, the other wandered over, “Yeah?”

A slight blush covered Teddy’s face as he opened his mouth to speak. “So umm I was kinda serious earlier, you know about the whole, till death do we part thing, and I uh really don’t have an actual ring for you right now, since well the whole superhero thing doesn’t pay that much, not that we’ve been doing much of that lately but still, so um I was wondering if you’d accept an earring instead? You know until I can buy you an actual ring.”

A hopeful smile, yet nervous smile stayed plastered on Teddy’s face as he waited for Billy to respond.

It took a few moments for the other male to respond, but when he did it was with a bright grin. “Of course Tee, I mean yes. Yes. Definitely yes,” Billy excitedly responded before launching himself at Teddy, and pressing a kiss to his lips.

\---------------

The next day the two headed to the nearest (and most hygienic) tattoo and piercing shop. It was quick and relatively painless, especially with Teddy holding Billy’s hand the entire time.

Needless to say Billy hadn’t taken the hoop out since.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon that ElvenArcher and I came up with after noticing Billy had an earring in the new Young Avenger’s comic, and thus gifted to her as a belated birthday/early Valentines gift.


End file.
